


140. First anniversary surprise

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [140]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	140. First anniversary surprise

_**Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington: First anniversary surprise**_  
[backdated to the boys' first anniversary, December 1, 2011]  
[ **warning:** a bit of blood]

Having managed to finagle another early day, Sam's home at a decent hour and able to actually really enjoy the meal Ryan's put together for their anniversary. Marinated lamb chops, roast potatoes and vegetables with red wine and fresh bread from the bakery. Sam does the food as much justice as he can but even _he_ finally has to push himself back from the gorgeously set table. "That was incredible," he says, patting his non-existent, flat-as-a-washboard stomach.

Ryan beams, pleased -- he worked really damn hard on those lamb chops. New recipe. Then his face falls. "But... you're not full, are you? I mean, there's still dessert." Maybe Sam isn't aware it's their anniversary. Or... well, maybe Sam doesn't even think of today as their anniversary. But it's been a year since they met, and Ryan wanted to make the evening special.

"Yeah?" Sam puffs out a breath, contemplating the idea. "What is it?"

"Chocolate mousse cake," Ryan answers with a little smile. Yeah, after a year, he knows a few of his lover's weak spots. His smile widens. "I'll let you lick it off me."

Sam smiles. "Maybe we could go for a walk first?" he suggests. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I really am stuffed." Besides which, if he ends up licking it off Ryan, they're going to end up naked and while normally that would be the end goal, tonight it's not.

Ryan laughs. "Yeah." He gets to his feet and begins clearing the table, gratified by how little food there is left on the dishes. He loves cooking for Sam; Sam enjoys food so much that feeding him is a really simply fulfilling pastime. "It's nice you got out early today," he says, packing up the scant leftovers into the fridge and then washing his hands. "I love that we actually got to sit down and relax over dinner."

"Yeah." Sam nods. "It'd be nice if it could happen a bit more often," he says, thinking again about his plans to take some more time off once they're done here, or maybe after the next project. God knows his agent's been sending him enough scripts and if he passes the good ones up now... He wraps his arms around Ryan from behind and kisses the nape of his neck. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Ryan turns and puts his arms around Sam's neck. "One last kiss before we hit the streets," he says, and licks into Sam's mouth. Tasting him for a long moment before he makes himself pull back.

"We need to go to one of the Citadel resorts the next time we take a vacation," Sam says, shrugging on his jacket and shoving his wallet in his backpocket.

"Ooh, yeah. Great idea," Ryan agrees, pulling on his wool coat. He follows Sam out the door, thinking. "Let's see, where is it nice this time of year?" he wonders aloud, sniffing at the air once they get outside; there's definitely a bite of snow threatening on the wind. "I mean, I guess it depends when the next vacation will be. Courchevel was really lovely. Or, I'd love to go to Hawaii sometime."

"Fiji's gorgeous," Sam says, nodding towards the lit part of the park across the street, "but I just want to go somewhere I can hold your hand when we go for a walk."

"Yeah." Ryan smiles, ducking his head. And puts his hands squarely in his pockets, just to be sure. "Because, who knew?" he teases. "The big metalhead cynic, who just wants to hold hands in the park."

"Hey. You'd better not tease me too much," Sam says, although, really, he's just teasing back. "I might change my mind."

"Nope, you can't. If you even _try_ to get this mushy over someone else," Ryan says with a shrug, "I'll be forced to kill them."

Sam laughs, nudging Ryan's shoulder with his, surprised his lover hasn't even mentioned their anniversary yet, despite the big fancy dinner. "I wasn't thinking of getting mushy over anyone else. I was just gonna stop being mushy with you." Yeah, right. Like that would work.

"Aww. Now you're just being mean." Ryan mock-pouts, even as he puts a careful amount of distance between them once more. "I, um. I have something for you. I mean, not on me. But, you know. Upstairs."

"Yeah?"

Ryan shrugs. "Yeah." Okay, if Sam genuinely doesn't think it's their anniversary, or just doesn't care, or whatever, then Ryan's not going to go pressuring him about it like it should actually be a Thing. Because he made a promise to himself months, and months, and _months_ ago, that he would quit trying to push Sam anywhere he wasn't already going. And it looks like he might finally be starting to keep that promise.

"What kind of thing?" Sam asks, glancing over at Ryan under the light of the streetlamps.

"Just a... a... present type-thing," Ryan mumbles. "Something I think you'll like. It's no big deal." Dammit it _is_ a big deal.

Christ, he sucks at this. Sam shrugs his shoulders out, shoving his hands deeper into his coat pockets. "For our anniversary?"

Ryan stops short, staring at Sam. "You...? You remembered." He can't help the goofy smile that slowly spreads across his face.

Sam stops too and nods. "You really think I could forget?" he says, something in his chest clenching so fucking tight at Ryan's smile.

"I don't know." Bashful now, Ryan shrugs and ducks his head, biting his lip on a grin. "I didn't know yet if things like that are important to you or not."

Fuck. Sam had planned on playing everything all cool and drawing things out but there's just no way. "I know it was my idea to come on a walk but do you think we could go back in?"

"Yeah." Perplexed, Ryan wonders if he said something wrong. Is Sam offended that he'd thought maybe he didn't care about what day it is? "Of course."

They haven't managed to come far and it takes no time to walk back. Soon they're back at the flat and Sam's feeling more fucking nervous than he has in ages.

Ryan unlocks the door and flips the lights on, shrugging out of his jacket. He's definitely picking up on Sam's nerves, and he feels like a complete asshole, pretty certain he caused them. "Do you... do you want me to grab you a beer or something?" he asks, standing in the kitchen and barely managing to keep from wringing his hands.

"No, just. Come here," Sam says, gesturing for Ryan to come stand in front of him.

Chewing on his lip, Ryan does so. God, he's ready to start apologizing for something he's not even sure of, just to make this heavy feeling in the air between them go away.

"I was going to do this on your birthday but it just seemed bad timing, same thing with Christmas," Sam says, fumbling in his pocket for the little black velvet box which he pulls out and holds in front of him, not opening it. Not yet. "But our first anniversary? After the happiest year of my life so far? That seems like a good time." He nods and goes down on one knee, opening the box and showing the [platinum wedding band](http://citadel.mediawood.net/ryansweddingband.jpg) to Ryan, his hands shaking. "I can't promise to make good on this next year or even the year after that, but we talked about a five year plan, and we're already one in. So... in four years, if you think you'll still have me, I want to ask you to be my husband."

Ryan feels like his heart stops. Just outright fucking stops, and it's centuries before he can drag new breath into raw lungs. Sam on his knee, holding out a ring... This can't be happening. "You... you can't," he whispers weakly, feeling like the world just got dragged off its axis. _Sam?_ "Your..." he swallows hard. "Your career..." It's total bullshit, he's just desperately throwing obstacles in front of the one thing he wants most in the world. Because if this moment gets ripped away from him, Ryan doesn't even know how he could cope.

"To hell with my career," Sam blurts out, feeling almost sick to his stomach. If Ryan says no... "In four years, they either take me or leave me. I have enough money, I'll make my own fucking movies if I have to. You're what matters to me. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh god." Ryan feels a burning at the backs of his eyes and he swipes a hand across his face, trying to head off the tears. Then he drops to his knees in front of his lover, staring hungrily into Sam's eyes, trying to read every emotion there, every thought inside his head. He shuts the jeweler's box, folding Sam's fingers over it -- and then closing his hand over Sam's. "Both of us?" he whispers, still in shock and trying to make sure he's completely clear on this. Whether Sam just wants him for a husband, or whether Sam intends to be a husband to Ryan as well. "Not just... Because you know I'm already yours, Sam."

"I know, but I want us to get married and I want us to have kids. I want to be your husband too," Sam whispers. _Say yes. Please, fucking god, say yes._ He's never wanted anything so badly.

 _So this is what it feels like_. This moment, right here -- a moment Ryan never thought he would actually experience. The man he loves more than anything in the world is down on one knee, offering Ryan everything. _Everything_. "Yes," he whispers, feeling like they're both moving somehow in slow-motion, the world beyond them spun out of control. He smiles at Sam, still trying to take it all in. Believe it. "Yes."

Sam grabs Ryan, kissing him so hard, tears of relief and pure happiness sparkling in his eyes. "I love you so much," he whispers fiercely, drawing back to pull the ring from the box. "Right hand for now, yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Ryan's still pretty dazed, but if Sam's clear on the details then they're good; and at least he still knows his right from his left. He holds out his hand but can't stop staring at his lover's face, drinking in every detail, trying to soak up everything about this moment so that he'll be able to remember it forever.

"Normally, it'd go on your left hand," if men even wore engagement rings as a rule, "but this way, you and I'll know and our families, but it won't go on your left until the wedding," Sam says, sliding the ring onto Ryan's right ring finger. "There you go." He grins, a little shy and shocked, which is so fucking unusual for him, but Christ, he just asked his lover to marry him. "Do you like it? We can always get another one if it's not what you want."

Ryan traces a reverent fingertip over the smooth platinum, cool and shiny against his skin. "I love it," he whispers, stunned. He looks up at Sam. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sam whispers and fuck, his eyes are wet with tears. He rubs them away with the back of his hand and leans in to kiss Ryan again. Glances at his watch, making some quick calculations. "Want to call your mum and dad?"

Blinking, Ryan shakes his head. "No. Tomorrow," but god it just rocks him to his core that Sam would think of that, would know how much it means to him. He slips his arms around his lover's neck. "I want you inside me."

Sam nods. "Bedroom and bed this time," he says, pulling them both to their feet.

"Now that's romance," Ryan teases, smiling shyly at his lover. He lets Sam lead him down the hall, barely feeling the floor beneath his feet.

Standing Ryan in front of their bed, Sam slowly undresses him, drinking his lover like he's never seen him before. His fiance, his lover, his boy. His future husband.

Holding his arms out to his sides, Ryan lets Sam take his clothing off, piece by piece. He feels like he's holding his breath, afraid to shatter the bubble around this moment, like he'll suddenly wake up to find it was only a dream.

Ryan naked, Sam undresses, dropping his clothes to join his lover's on the floor. And then he steps in, close, their bodies pressed together, kissing Ryan softly again and again.

Moaning, Ryan wraps his arms around his lover and rubs against him. "Want you," he whispers, dropping his head back and giving Sam better access to his throat. "Want you so much."

"Want you too," Sam murmurs, pushing Ryan back onto the bed and moving between his legs.

God it's so easy to open for Sam, so natural. Ryan slides his hands down Sam's back and cups his ass, pulling him in closer. Opening completely.

"Slow," Sam whispers. Christ. "I want this to be slow," he murmurs, but his cock's already against Ryan's hole, already pushing inside him. Fuck. Their foreheads pressed tight together as Sam struggles to breathe, keep himself together.

"Am I too much for you?" Ryan teases. Hell, he's not certain they _can_ be slow; not certain whether they've ever managed it in the past. But he strokes his fingers lazily up Sam's spine, and focuses on the feeling of his lover entering him, taking him over.

"Sometimes, yeah," Sam nods, kissing Ryan's temple and then his mouth and his throat, teeth gently grazing his skin as he moves into him, pushing slowly deeper.

Melting, Ryan angles his head and bares his throat. "Will you bite me?" he asks, lifting his legs and linking his ankles at the small of Sam's back. "Please?"

"Maybe..." Sam teases, but then his mouth's on Ryan's throat again, tongue and teeth teasing along the line of his collar, the chain warmed by his skin, biting lightly and then harder, his thrusts slow and even.

"Oh, god." Lust surges through Ryan on a wave and he clutches Sam tighter. "Please," he begs, even though he knows it'll just shove him to the limits of his control that much faster. "Harder. Please."

Jesus Christ. He'd wanted this to be slow, romantic, but Sam can't help himself. Can't deny Ryan anything. He bites harder, feeling the blood pulse under the skin, then harder still, cock throbbing violently when he breaks the skin and the taste of warm copper floods his mouth.

Ryan shouts, digging his fingernails into Sam's flesh. _God_ , yes. A full-body shudder moves through him and he rocks his hips, focusing completely on this moment with his lover and trying to keep from shattering.

Sam sucks at the bite and then draws back, kissing Ryan roughly, their tongues tangling, his hips thrusting faster. And he's close, so close, fuck. "Come with me," he breathes, smearing blood all over Ryan's mouth. "Come on."

It's not slow. But to Ryan, there's nothing more romantic than this. He tangles his fingers in Sam's hair and bites hungrily at his lips, licking through his own blood into his lover's mouth. And he explodes, quaking beneath Sam's body. Clutching him tight.

It's all Sam needs. He follows Ryan over in an instant, emptying himself deep in his lover's body with a low ragged groan.

"I love you," Ryan gasps. "I love you, love you..." he's barely aware he's saying the words aloud. He's just overwhelmed in the best of ways, clinging to Sam and still rocking slightly beneath him.

"I love you too," Sam whispers, still kissing Ryan, still lost in his mouth, in his lover. "So fucking much."  



End file.
